twisted
by Sparkles12345
Summary: The originals may not be so Original any more when Natasha Venus who has lived for 3000 years comes to mystic Falls for a new start and little more adventure .What happens when her family finds her will she run or face her past that has scar-ed her forever When she refuses to tell anyone about what lead to her hate and rage towards her family.
1. Chapter 1 who's she?

AN(1): Okay so this a new version of chapter 1 because I got lilsis321 helping and please thank her for the work she did an amazing job her AN is below mine so I wanna thank her right know for the awesome job she is doing and she will continue to help me I hope!

AN(2): YAY! I hope you like it! I'm now helping Sparkles12345, and revised this chapter! :D Please review to say if you like it as much as you did before! LUV, LILSIS321

* * *

A young child of eleven skipped up the worn steps leading to the door of the Salvatore Boarding house. The girl hit the door, for three evenly paced knocks on the grande door. And in response, Damon Salvatore, a resident of the home shouted, "Andy! Could you get the door?"

The woman struts promptly to the door. Expecting a regular visitor, Andy is surprised when she is met with the unfamiliar face of a young brunette girl. _Awe. She can't be older than eleven or twelve. _The motherly side of Andy speaks in her head. But what could such a young girl be doing here? Girl Scout Cookies?

Andy raises her eyebrows at the girl and questions, "Hi. Can I help you?"

The girl blinks once, full black lashes fluttering as she states, "Oh! Hi." The child's smile grew to show straight white teeth. "I am looking for Damon or Stefen Salvatore. And my name is Natasha. Natasha Venus." The girl adds to the end.

The woman pursed her glossed lips.

"Okay, let me get him for you." Andy walks back into the house to retrieve Damon, leaving Natasha at the front of the house to fiddle with her small fingers as she waited.

Andy walks into the bathroom where Damon is finishing his morning shower, and leans on the countertops that had gathered a dew from the heat produced by the steaming shower.

"Damon, there is a little girl named Natasha waiting on the front porch for you." She informs him as he rinses out his hair.

"What?" Damon's question wasn't one that was asking for a repeat of her statement, but to explain what exactly she was talking about. What the hell would a little girl want with him?

"There's a girl. Out front. Looking for you." Andy broke it up into pieces as to get him to understand.

"Alrighty then..." Damon steps out of the shower and wraps a plush towel around his waist. He soon disappears to his room to get dressed to meet the girl. On his way to the front door, Damon noticed he was receiving a look from Andy.

"What?" He inquired.

"Nothing." She quipped, yet her raised eyebrow expression remained intact. Damon rolled his eyes and walked past her to meet the awaiting child.

"She better not be some daughter of yours." Andy spoke with attitude. Danom turned to the woman and said,

"She is _not_ my _daughter_, I can promise you that." Not unless she goes against the laws of nature. No human could have an offspring with a Vampire, and Damon knew this.

* * *

Damon walks out, his raven hair moist, with a fitted black t-shirt, and some equally as dark jeans. His piercing blue eyes swimming with a mix of curiosity, incredulousness, and question.

"Do I know you?" He asks bluntly. Natasha gives him a bright, knowing smile and responds matter-of-factly,

"No, but I know you. And you are Damon Salvatore; born June 28, 1840 and turned in 1864 along with Stefen Salvatore and turned by Katerina Petrova," The blond gestured with her hands to show the differnt, yet similar names. "AKA Katherine Pierce." Damon's eyes widened at the miniature biography of his life told by this petite girl.

"How the hell do you know what I am?" Natasha let out a short giggle.

"Because I'm also a vampire, the strongest in the world actually..." She wanders her gaze, acting unimpressed as her words drift off. Natasha then gives Damon a quick smirk and says,

"Well? Aren't you going to invite me in, Damon Salvatore?"

"Why don't you elaborate on the whole 'strongest in the world' thing first, _Natasha_." Damon crosses his arms in defiance as he says her name with a certain attitude.

"Why don't you let me inside _first_, _Damon Salvatore_." Natasha crosses her arms mimicking his tone as well as his bodily behavior. The two have a stare down, which ends in Damon rolling his clear blue orbs as he remarks with heavy sarcasm, "Natasha, why don't you come into this _fine establishment_." Moving to the side of the thresh hold, he gestures into the house.

This little brown haired girl of course hadn't had to go through that entire ordeal of the resident inviting a vampire in, but she did for the fact of courtesy.

Damon sauntered to the living room and plopped himself on the vintage couch. He then gives Natasha, who had followed him into the room, a look of anticipation. She sits on the couch and begins to play with a lock of her dark hair.

When she finally meets his eyes, and notices that she is the recipient of the look, she raises her eyebrows and asks,

"What?"

Damon rolls his eyes and leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Gesturing with his palms outward, Damon states,

"Start from the beginning."

Natasha sighs and then dives into her story.

"Okay. I am a tad but older then 3000 years old, and my mother used her magic to turn me into a vampire when I was eleven." Natasha was careful to skip over the fact that of where she originated.

"But why are you here, in mystic falls out of all places?"_ Why do all of these wack-job supernatural people seem to naturally migrate here?_ Damon asks himself. A small smirk found its way back onto Natasha's young face.

"Well, I felt bored at my home in Italy and decided to come here because I was told that here it was _never_ a dull moment in this small town."

Damon ran his thumb and pointer finger across his stubble in concentration. "Okay, so let me get this straight." He points to the girl. "You are more than 3000 years old, and you were turned when you were eleven because your mother was a very powerful witch."

She pursed her lips and glanced around in bored manor as her young shoulders shrugged.

"Pretty much."

"Alright. Two Questions." He lifts his pointer and middle finger to indicated 'two'. "Are you stronger that Klaus the hybrid? And is anyone else in your family a 3000 year old vampire?"

"Mmmmm. Yes and no."

Just then, the most recent doppleganger, Elena Gilbert, walked into the living room where the two were having their conversation.

"Who's she?" The brunette inquires.


	2. Chapter 2 Klaus better be ready?

**AN(1):okay this is updated chapter 2 hope u like it and REVIEW i swear to god if I get 2 more reviews I'll write a new chapter and ask lilsis321 to revise it for me so pleeeaaaaase. okay so as you can see I'm extremely childish**

**AN(2): YAY! Next chapter! *Fist pump* Oh and don't forget; 1: We don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters, but Sparkles12345 owns Natasha! And 2: Remember that Sparkles12345 does the plot and everything else- I just revise!**

* * *

"This is-" Damon starts to introduce the young brunette girl, but is cut off.

"Natasha Venus." Natasha states with a bright, toothy grin. Elena gives Damon funny look that was a mix of the expression Andy had, and something else.

"She is a three thousand year old vampire and the _only_ person I've met who is more than three times as old as Klaus. Which means, she is _stronger_ than Klaus." Damon explained while looking at Elena, who then looks at Natasha and asks,

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure but you _do_ realize that I will still be able to hear every word your saying, right?" Natasha tells her with an incredulous look in her chocolate orbs. Elena nods and then drags Damon up the stairs, and into his bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, Elena whips around and pressed her back to it. She met Damon's eyes and begins speaking.

"We need her."

"_What_?" Damon asks, his ice blue eyes widening in confusion.

"She right now is our only hope at finding Stefan. Since she is stronger than Klaus she can make him let go of Stefan." Elena exclaims breathily, and filled with hope.

"You have forgotten the point here Elena. The reason Stefan isn't here is because we can't find him." He pauses, and the gestures outward with his arms in defeat as he continues to speak. "And what makes you think that she will even help us, anyway."

"We'll beg her to. _Why_ is she here in Mystic Falls anyway?" Elena asks Damon as an after thought.

"She said she was bored in Italy wanted some excitement in her life, and was told that in Mystic Falls there was 'never a dull moment'."Damon recites Natasha's reason for visiting this odd town. Elena looks at Damon with a face that screams 'ARE YOU REALLY _THAT_ OBLIVIOUS?'.

His mouth makes an 'o' shape, as it suddenly clicks in Damon's head, that if she helps, she can also get some excitement in her life as well.

Elena rolls her eyes in a playful manor as a small- yet hopeful smile- finds it's way back onto the doppleganger's sweet face. She drags Damon back out of the bedroom, and retracing their steps to the living room where Natasha was still sitting on the couch. Natasha's eyes wandered about the room in curiosity as she takes in the vintage style of the boarding house living room.

Natasha's deep brown eyes meet Elena's smilier brown ones, and then travels to Damon's as she begins to talk.

"I will help you guys for whatever you want, you just gotta explain to me the situation." The young girl's eyes flicker back to Elena for a moment before she continues. "Wait- never mind I got the whole thing from inside Elena's head." Natasha gives them both a small smirk, reminding them both just how powerful this girl was.

Natasha then nods at both of them, and walks out of the house. The two remaining in the house ddin't even have time to registure the confusion that flitted through their brains, because 0.05 seconds later, she is back.

She says, "Your friend Stefan just left Tennessee so I recommend you just wait till Stefen has already actually entered a city before you go back looking for him." She finishes, and plops herself right back onto the plush couch, allowing Damon and Elena to blink and share a look between each other.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**love you guys by the way (I'm not a total bitch)**


	3. Chapter 3 Are u asking for a death wish?

i do not own Vampire Diaries** and the Character Natasha Venus is completely fictional i made her up**

* * *

Natasha P.O.V

okay so I'm helping Doppelganger and Jealous older brother here not for my own entertainment but because honestly I feel bad for them and I also feel bad because Andy Died .I mean while I was dealing with issues Stefen killed Andy to make Damon stop following them then Damon offered me a room in boarding house not sure why though I can buy my own house but I took it anyways. Right now I'm lying on my bed in the Salvatore boarding house swirling in my own thoughts.

then I snap out of it when I hear Damon walking towards my room in Vampire speed then comes to my bed and hands me a blood bag and says"here, something for you to drink"."oh I don't drink blood"I say he then gives me a confused look then asks "you're a vampire aren't you how can you survive without drinking any form of blood"."I need blood to survive but can for more than 2000 years without it and still be strong"I reply."oh really that long and you can still beat the hybrid right?".I nod and say"even in my sleep but I couldn't sleep because then I would be hearing his shoes pounding towards me". "Then why don't you just stop trying to hear so closely?"Damon asks in a confused tone.

"oh I can't, you see my normal hearing is what you hear when you try to listen really closely but when I do try to hear I hear stuff from across the world"

"right"

"well I'm going to go get some water" I say then I open the door and smile at Elena who was trying to listen to every word and I wasn't surprised or shocked I knew she was trying listen since the moment she opened she stepped out of her house.I then hear Damon get off my bed then walk out the door to burn some of the leads on Stefen and then Elena runs off to know why he is burning the leads.I didn't bother listening so I just walked out the door to deal with my issues.

* * *

4 hours later...

I'm dealing with my issues and I try to listen in on the Salvatore boarding house to make sure everyone was okay and no ones their I try scanning the state with my hearing to try and recognize those familiar voices and I find them at SMOKEY MOUNTAINS A WEREWOLF SITE ON A FULL MOON ARE THEY TRYING TO GET KILLED.I rush over there leaving the rest of my issues to be dealt with another day.I arrive in less than 0.1 seconds and see Damon with a huge smirk and Elena in a lake drenched in water and put those two together and start yelling at Damon"Why the hell did you push Elena in the water and why are you guy's here it's like your asking for a death wish all of you" I say looking at Elena and Alaric too.I then calm down and and look at Elena ans say"okay um just get out of the water and we'll continue with your suicide mission on finding Stefen".Elena looks at me confused and says "how did you know I was trying to find Stefen?"."Not hard to figure out and I'm in your head right now to confirm my observation" I reply then Damon cuts in and says"No after she comes out of the water she's coming home".Elena glares at Damon and says "Natasha says it's a good idea and you can't make me get out of this water which means you can't take me home"."I never said it was a good idea I just stated that I will help with your little suicide mission"I say."fine but we are outta here before the full moon reaches it's apex"Damon says in a serious tone and finally Elena gets out of the water drenching wet I quickly run and come back with some dry clothes and hand them to Elena and say"here go change".

Elena goes in the nearby washroom and changes then comes out with the wet clothes in hand and we start hiking up the mountain.

* * *

**ok so how was that chapter i hope you like it and please review,like,follow I don't care just show me you read this **


	4. Chapter 4 sister?

**okay so big thanks to TwilightNewMoonEclipseMidnight for your review and what you want is coming at one point in time in the story**

**oh and heads up I'm going to finish this episode then I might not sure yet but I might jump around the place oh and I promise this one will be longer but it will come out a little late it all depends on when I get this one done.**

**disclaimer:I do not own Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Natasha's P.O.V

"why did I agree to this?I mean first of all this is just a big giant death wish for all of you and second if you want to get there before the full moon you have to pick up the pace you people are soo slow you walk as fast as a snail in my eyes" I say in an annoyed tone." well not everyone can travel the earth in less than 10 seconds"says Alaric."well then I'll take you up and Damon can take Elena up it will be faster for everyone and it'll keep me from falling asleep during this very very long and slow hike"I whine."yeah and with our luck you'll drop us both of you "Elena says while glaring at me and Damon."No need for the dagger glares you could have just said no"I say to Elena."but it's still Alaric's choice if he wants to jump up with me or not so that he can reach the stop faster"I say looking hopefully at Alaric."If Elena isn't then I'm not going to"he says while glaring at me."alright and again with the dagger glares you could have just said no,oh and you guys are such bores it would be good for both of you if you actually enjoyed something for once and sped things up a bit like picking up your walking pace"I said and saying the last part louder than the I got dagger glares from both Alaric and Elena. "Again With the glares you could have just said something instead of giving me dagger glares that could probably kill a normal human"I yelled.

both Elena and Alaric just sighed and continued hiking up."Fine be like that and you're going to become tomorrow's breakfast"I say."You know you're really cocky for a an 11 year old girl"Alaric says."Wrong I'm really cocky for an 3000 year old vampire"I corrected.

I then gave him a smirk then Damon asked me "so where do you come from Natasha?"."That you do not need to know and I'm not going to tell you" I reply."well we have to something about you other than your name"Damon says."You wanna know something about me I can speak Spanish,Italian, Portuguese,Arama,French and English"I say then we see a man who looks like he's a hybrid and about to turn into a wolf god it's not even a full moon yet how stupid are wolfs if they think it's time to turn I quickly snap out of my thoughts and snap the werewolf's neck.

* * *

after 10 minutes...

So Damon dragged the hybrid to a nearby tree and they started tieing him up against it and I could of helped but I saw they had it under control. Then I saw Elena pour some vervain on the ropes and say"here Alaric these are the last of the ropes"then Damon goes to reach for it then gets burned by the vervain.I let out a little laugh then say"idiot"."you know that I can hear you right"Damon says."I know that you could hear that I just didn't care" I say with a then gives me a fake smile then looks away.

Then we see Hybrid number two start to get up then attacks Damon then Elena quickly throws a vervain bomb to Damon and he throws it into hybrid Number two's face then we all run away.

"That's how fast we should hiked up this mountain"I say."I was almost dinner for the Hybrid number two and your commenting on our pace?" Damon says."Hey I warned you about becoming a meal so you can't say I didn't say anything"I we see Elena trip and then hybrid number two in wolf form literally comes face to face with says "Elena don't move "Elena slowly looks up and sees the wolf looking right at her Damon then quickly distract's the wolf by saying"here doggy doggy and runs off the wolf quickly runs after Damon."Natasha aren't you going to help him he might die if he gets bitten"Elena exclaims. I would like to help Damon but I know Stefen is not to far away and that he will help is brother out and they have to talk sooner or later even if it is just saying hi."Oh no i think Damon can handle himself now lets go back to the car"I say."well I'm not going to car unless Damon is coming with us'she says."Elena I don't care if I have to drag you to the car you are going to the car"I say in a stern voice."fine"Elena started toward the car and I heard Stefen rip the heart out of Hybrid number two to save Damon's ass.I smiled to myself then continued walking to the Elena and Alaric got in the car I didn't bother I would just run back to the boarding house because I would probably fall asleep in the then saw Damon walk up to us and Elena rushed out of the car and all of the worry flooded from her eyes .Then we heard a man with a deep voice say to me"Long time no see sister".

* * *

**O.M.G what happened has a brother?what?**


	5. Chapter 5 where?

**big thanks to the people who reviewed **

**and for my to post the 6th chapter I want 1 more review please**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

o.M.G why is he here."Hello brother"I say ,Elena and Alaric look at me confused and Damon says"You have a brother?"he asked."Oh you didn't tell your new friends that you have brothers and a sister"He says in his British accent."Jason"I yelled at my brother."I thought you said that you didn't have any vampire brother's and sister's"Damon asked."I don't, this idiot here is an immortal werewolf he can survive on blood or human food he prefers blood but he does not however have any fangs"I say while pointing to Jason my brother.'How old is he?"Damon asks."18"Jason reply's."Any other siblings?" Damon says to me."I'll tell you at the boarding house "I say then I look at Jason and say"why are you here?"."Well I heard that the hybrid came here and tried to make more hybrid's and I came to this pack of wolfs to see if anyone was hurt and I come there to see the whole pack of wolves dead just dead but don't worry the hybrid didn't see me and I didn't do anything to him either"Jason reply's."Natasha it was nice seeing after 2000 years" Jason exclaimed."yeah well it wasn't nice seeing you"I replied.I then just ran away back to the boarding my god how could this be did Jason say hi he knows I don't want to see him or any of my siblings for the matter I know I seem horrible for saying that but it is the truth and I believe that I had every right to hate them.I suddenly realized that I was pacing back and forth in my room in the boarding an hour later Damon came back from Elena's house after giving her a dramatic speech and Damon then Quickly ran to my room and said "Now tell me about your family".

"Okay um I have 2 older brothers and 1 sister"I say .OMG I can't believe I'm lying to him I have 3 older brother's but the oldest is the one I'm leaving out I hate talking about him I told myself that 2000 years ago."What are there names?"Damon asks then sits on my bed."Jason the one you just met and he has a twin sister named Savannah she is also the exact same as Jason and my other brother James is older than all of us he is 22 years old and he is a very powerful immortal witch that can survive on food or blood but chooses blood and doesn't have fangs"I say."So is Savannah also 18 and does she drink blood with no fangs too?" he ask's."Yes and yes and she is also a werewolf"I reply."Where are you from?"Damon ask's."I'm not telling"I reply."Why?"he ask's."It doesn't matter where I came from"I say.

"Well I want to know so speak up"

"I'm not telling"I yell at Damon

"Fine then I'll just ask your brother"Damon says."What?"I say."Oh Yeah I forgot to tell you I invited your brother over"He said."What you invited him inside the house"."hello Natasha" I hear Jason say from the living knows that I can hear him from the living room.

Me and Damon walk into the living room."Well look at what the devil brought in"I say in an annoyed tone."Well nice to see you too sister I see you're still as much of a bitch as you were 2000 years ago in our last family reunion"Jason says.I then go and sit beside my brother on the couch.

"Well Damon did Natasha tell you about who and what I am and did she tell you about Savannah James and"I quickly stepped on Jason's foot before he could finish his sentence.

"Well what I came to ask is where are you guys from?"Damon asked Jason

I gave Jason my most threatening glare.

"Well I would but my sister is giving a death glare and since she is stronger than all of us by many land slides I'm not going to tell you"Jason reply's.'Um Natasha can I talk to you?"Jason asks."sure"we walk out of the boarding house and start talking in Spanish my native language.

"usted tiene que decirle a continuación, finalmente, ya que está obligado a encontrar en algún momento"Jason says

**you have to tell then eventually because they're bound to find out at some point**

**"**Sé que sólo quieren mantenerlo en secreto durante todo el tiempo que bien puede y no va a decir nada bien"I reply

**I know I just want to keep it a secret for as long as I can okay and you are not going to say anything right**

**"**multa"Jason says

**fine**

**"**igracias"I say

**thank you**

We then walk out of the boarding house and see Damon looking at us confused I knew he was listening so we spoke in Spanish and it was much easier for me to speak in Spanish than English considering that Spanish was my one of first languages."The language we were speaking was Spanish Damon"I say breaking the confusion in his eyes."Well why didn't you guys just speak English"Damon says.I ignore him then it hit me Jason has a British accent."Jason were did you pick up that British accent"I ask.

"In London,England"He says in his strong British accent.

"Really so I'm guessing that Savannah has one too am I right?"I say

"Yes and also James has picked up a British accent as well you could have joined us and we could have lived like brother's and sister's should be living but instead we were missing the youngest and the oldest "Jason reply's with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"well I never wanted to see any of your faces again and I still don't want to"I exclaimed.

"You have to let go of that grudge that you have against all of us at one point Natasha"He yelled

"Is that what I have to do because honestly I can't because after all of this you guys are still as stuck up and hungry for strength and power as you all were when we had the race"I screamed

"You have to forgive us about what happened when we were still human"Jason yelled

"I can't forgive you guys about what happened in...

* * *

**ooooh so I hope you like this chapter I love cliff hangers and also I hope you liked the spanish I put in there you will also be hearing some french and Italian also ** and maybe some more languages too who knows.


	6. Chapter 6 can you grow a heart?

**okay so for next chapter I want one more review ok**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

"I can't forgive you guys about what happened in Spain"I yell at Jason.

"You came from Spain?"Damon says."YES I came from Spain are you happy now is your question now answered Damon"I say while holding back tears.I couldn't take it any more so I just fled.I went and ran all the way to my home in Italy.I slammed the door shut and sank to my knees and started crying.A knock came from my door."Natasha you can't just flee when things get tough that's exactly what you did in Spain"Jason said."Well who could blame me when you have a family that only wants power"I say.

"Okay let me in and we'll talk about this the whole family"

"You brought the whole family Jason!"I yell."YES there right here now let us in "Jason says.

'Fine".I open the door and James,Jason and Savvannah came in my multi million dollar mansion in Italy.

"Well this isn't even 1 tenth the size of the our house in Barcelona Spain"Jason said."Well I also have eyes Jason I can see that"I say."Why don't you just come home Natasha"James says in his British accent."That wretched place is not considered my home to me"I say."Well why are we all just standing here and why are we speaking English anyway"Savvannah had a point.I let them inside the living room and we all sat down on the couches.

"He venido aquí para pedir a ustedes acerca de despertar silas"James says

**I came here to ask you guys about waking silas**

**"**Él tal vez nuestro hermano, pero no podemos confiar en él"I say

**He maybe our brother, but we can not trust him**

"perra tiene un punto"Savvannah says

**bitch got a point**

I then glare at Savvannah okay I hate it when people glare but I give the most deadliest glares it may not be that fair but I don't know.I then say in english"Do we have the matter resolved okay we are not waking up Silas and if this is about you James wanting to reunite our family your crazy you can wake up Silas but that will not change the fact that I still don't want to become a part of this family that's only hungry for power"I yell.

"We have changed Natasha"James saved.

"Really you've changed so if we had done the whole competition over again all of you would tell me what it was for and answer truthfully even if it meant that you might have a 1 in a 100 chance you might get disqualified"I say

They all just stood there frozen then James gave me a sympathetic look."That's what I thought now leave I never want to see your faces again"I say."We're sorry Natasha we can't be the people you want us to be"James said coldly ."Yeah well I'm sorry that you guys can't grow a heart after 3000 years"I Jason turned around and changed into wolf form and attacked me for me rude comment.

* * *

** sorry but this is really short cause I'm sick and I don't think I can stay awake any longer.I'm frickin tired and its only 8**


	7. Chapter 7 I can drive can't I?

**okay so what up i haven't updated 4 a while cause i have test and please someone tell me about some good klaroline fan fiction I'm going on a rampage**

* * *

Jason tried to attack me but I quickly flipped the little wolf upside down and pinned it against the floor I then showed him my veins under my eyes just to scare him and Jason was terrified that I was going to bite him but I wouldn't do that.I haven't drank blood in 2000 years I wasn't going to start again now just because of my resentment towards my brother.

Jason turned back into human form then James flashed some clothes on him."What the hell was that for"I cried."You were being a bitch with your rude comments"Jason said with his strong British accent."Well if that's the case than you need some therapy for your anger management problems"I say.I open the door motioning for them to leave they did.I stayed at my house in Italy for a couple days.I came back right now and was currently in the boarding house.I then hear Damon rush over to me and drag me into his room."Why did you go A-wall on me"Damon cried."Well did you or did you not get Stefen back"I say."We did physically but not emotionally"Damon says."Ouch I felt bad for Elena having to see the ripper"I say."How did you know he was the ripper?"Damon says.

"I saw him in New York not pretty"

"Wow Stefen is more known than I thought"

"Oh damon you're known just as the asshole"

"Thank I feel so much better"He said sarcastically."Where is stefen anyways"I say."In the living room check on him will you"He says.I walk into the living room and see Stefen playing twister and drinking the blood of many turns around and see's me then runs over to where I am and says'You're blood smells good"."Well I'm a vampire"I reply."Really but it smells like witch blood"He says."Well I'm part witch"I say cockily.

"Oh"

"Yeah ,so ripper when did you turn your humanity off"

"I don't know"

"Right,obviously you don't care"

"Well thanks for the chit chat but I have human blood bag to protect"

"right"I say then walk off to Damon's room."Who is the hu"I say but get cut off by Damon"Elena don't ask".I nod my head."Natasha can you drive because I want you to pick up Elena from school I don't trust stefen"Damon says.

"I'm an eleven year old girl who is a vampire and has lived for 3000 years of course I can drive well I had to compel someone to get me my driver's license just because I hit a pedestrian twice but I have one"I say."Yeah nevermind"Damon said.

"What ever so anyways Damon how are you dealing?"

"What do you mean"

"Damon, Elena's not the only one who cared for Stefen okay I know it hurts you to see your brother like this"

"No it is doesn't stop assuming things"damon snaps

"I'm not assuming Damon I'm in your head wow it really is crazy at how many dirty thoughts you have about Elena'

"Get out of my head!"

"Fine"I sigh."Defensive much"I say."Yeah well I don't like it when people search my brain"he says.I huff then sit on Damon's bed."Well Damon it's about 3 you might want to pick Elena up unless you want me to drive"I say.

"No way in hell but you can come and protect Elena with me"

"Fine".we both get in his car and drive to her school.

We arrive in the school and pick Elena she comes in the car and she looks annoyed.

"What's got you so annoyed Elena?"I ask

"Stefen"She sneers

"That was detailed enough"I sigh

"So Damon have you found out were Natasha's from and why she went a wall on us?"

"Hey I'm right here okay and I'm from Barcelona Spain and I went A wall cause I needed to take some mental health days"I reply

"oh Damon explained your family to me"She says.

"Okay"

We arrive at Elena's house and she steps out of the car but then stops mid way and says "Stefen told me your a witch".

"Care to explain "damon growls.

'Maybe"I reply nervously

* * *

**hey sorry it took me so long and i know this isn't that long but I try and my science and mathe teacher won't let us have a break and PAT is plaese review and tell me some good klaroline fanfiction and what episode did Klaus kill his dad and when did Stefen steal klaus's family and when did all of the Orginals come out of the coffins**


	8. Chapter 8 Brittney Spears?

**AN(1):sorry it's a little short it was originally 300 words but when lilsis321 revised it it was like 600 words so she is undeniably amazing so anyways REVEIW**

**AN(2): Whoo- hoo! First day of summer for me! :D Hope everyone like the chapter that we completed!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8:

"A lot."

"Mmhhhhmmm."

"Fine okay so my mother was a very powerful, okay?" I told Damon with a role of my brown eyes. "And I am too... Because my mother was a witch, I also had powers." I made an attempt to brush it off. "Well anyways, my mother did some spell so that I keep my powers after I turned. But, I never use them because honestly, witchcraft freaks the shit out of me." I told him truthfully.

"Well explained" Damon says.

"What can I say" I comment with a smirk and a shrug.

"Okay so your the strongest vampire on earth, _and_ your also a witch " Elena says surprised, as it finally clicks for her.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrug again. Elena struts out of the car, and we start the engine again. Not five minutes later, the lack of speed that resulted in using a car for means of transportation was finally getting to me.

"This is taking soooo long." I whine.

"Well not all of us can run faster than the speed of light, Natasha." He says snidely, throwing me a look.

"But stiiiillllll." I hit my hands on my thighs in boredom and frustration.

"If this is too slow for you just run to the boarding house." Damon comments rudely.

"Fine." I shot back. It was actually a fantastic idea, but I would probably never pass that on to him.

I fling open the door, and throw myself out of the car. I rolled down a hill that ran parallel to the road, and the car I had just jumped out of. Giggling with each rotation of my body, when I come to a hault. Standing, I brush my clothing off and run back to the boarding house. Two minutes later, Damon walks into the home, while I lounge on the couch, observing my nails.

"You're more annoying then you are a bitch." Damon says as he plops himself down on a chair adjacent to mine.

"Says the one with no dick." I say in a sing-song voice with a smirk.

"I'm wrong- you're more of a bitch." I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"Thank you." I say respectfully but with a hint of sarcasm.

**5 hours later...**

_Your toxic I'm slipping under_

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_Your taste toxic I'm slipping under_

"Would you shut up your god damn speakers!" I hear from down stairs. "Natasha,I have been listening to that shit for the past _two_ hours, and Brittney Spears is starting to get on my nerves." Starting? He made it sound like he hated the music with a burning passion.

"Your fault you don't like her." I shout back with a roll of my eyes, he blurred up to my door and begins to growl, but is stopped mid way when the door is thrust open, and it slams on the wall that is adjacent to it.

"Well it isn't Damon."He seemed to notice I was there, too. "And...?" The man who I suppose had opened my door with such force, says ant-agonizingly.

"Klaus." Damon growls, not like the playful one that had begin to erupt when we were bickering, no- this was crap-your-pants-at-the-sound kind of growl. Of course it had little effect on me, who was the oldest Vampire ever.

"Oh! so you're the dick everyone's talking about!" I say happily, as it clicks that this was 'the' Klaus that had everyone in a tizzy.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you." Klaus speeds over to me, in what I suppose was to be a menacing manner. Unfortunately for him, it was uneffective as Damon's growl.

"Try me." I laugh devilishly, hoping he would challenge me. Me; the most powerful creature to ever set foot on Earth.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 9 Klaus gets mad at me?

**Hi hope you like this one my partner lilsis321 forgot to put one in and didn't think she needed to I hope she liked this chapter and I hope you guys like this chapter and I have one last word to say REVIEW please!**

* * *

_"Try me." I laugh devilishly, hoping he would challenge me. Me; the most powerful creature to ever set foot on Earth._

"Your dead." Klaus sneers. Well! He has an amazingly short temper, not unlike some people I know.

"I'd like to see you try." I laugh, then look over my shoulder to see a small smile playing on Damon's lips. It was quite funny to see him get frustrated, and even more so knowing that he couldn't do the harsh things he was no doubt planning to perform to torture me.

I smirk, knowing that I could easily use his terribly short temper against him, and it didn't help that he had convinced himself that he was indestructible, and 'the most powerful vampire in history'. I'm serious- I just snagged that thought from his self-centered mind.

"Did you not hear me?! I said that you were dead. I mean that by, I'll tear out your heart with my bare hands, or I'll torture you till you beg me to kill you." Klaus says as if he is in thought, so I delved into his head. What I saw was the sick, twisted image of him brutally torturing me. I scoffed inwardly- like anything that I had just seen would even come close to happening.

Even though I could hold in my scoff, a bubble of laughter escaped my lips at his sureness that he could do me harm. This, of course pissed him off further.

"Why are you laughing? You should be clinging on for your life you pathetic human." He spat at me. His frustration was rolling off of him in large waves. I would be annoyed at his comment if it hadn't been so silly that he believed so intensely that he was so immensely powerful. Here comes the big bad hybrid! EVERYBODY RUN!

That thought just made me laugh even harder.

This apparently was the final straw on the camel's back: he speed to me and snapped my neck. Even though he succeeded, it did more damage to him then it did to me. He just awoke a sleeping giant. I healed in a matter of milliseconds, so it really was no use. But the fact that he even would try, and was _so_ ruthless that he would take away someones life in a matter of seconds because of a simple and harmless insult made, made me quite irritated. And you don't want someone like _me_ irritated.

So I swiftly hopped up, and Klaus grew surprised. Even Damon was surprised, but then shrugged it off considering the fact of the numerous secrets I kept from him, and how many I'm _still_ keeping from him.

"How are you still alive?!" Klaus was irate at my sudden awakening.

"I'm not human." Idiot. How had that not clicked in his brain?

"But I smelled witch blood, and witches can't be vampires. And a vampires definitely can't heal a broken neck that fast... so what are you?"

"The creature that ticked nature off." Oh, you thought you were the only one? Loser.

Klaus growled and charged at me like an angered bull. I quickly sped over to the other side of the room, and taunted him.

"Oooooohhhhhh _so_ close." I and remarked mockingly.

Klaus, being the retard that he is, tries again. I merely speed over to the room next to the one where Captain Idiot and Damon had been standing.

"Missed me again, Klaus" I say while checking for any chips on my hot pink manicured nails, that my brother Jason happily paid for.

"Your making me angry. So, when I get my hands on you; I'll torture you and kill you." He said, and I think that it was more to convince himself then me.

"But that's child abuse you god damn pedo." I say with a fake stern look on my face, yet I could barely conatin the smile that was playing on my lips.

I take a moment to look at my outfit. Dark blue flower tights with white flowers on it, paired with a pink T-shirt that says "I'm not arguing, I'm explaining why I'm right" in a black print.

I see Klaus looking directly at me from across the room.

A smirk finds it's way to my young face, and I give out a little chuckle.

"Shut up." He growls, clearly annoyed.

"Watcha going to do?" I shrugged. "You've tried to kill me multiple times, and you obviously failed miserably each time." I say bluntly.

"Well sweetheart, I have people who are very loyal to me." Klaus says, with a smirk of his own. Loyalty? I scoffed. Fake loyalty. Forced Loyalty. Not real, give-yourself-up-for-them-because-of-a-bond type of a loyalty.

"What did you do? Compel them? Or did you threaten them, or their family's life like you did to Stefan?" I accuse, anger bubbling inside of me.

"He asked for _my_ blood," He pointed to himself. "To heal Damon, and I gave it to him. But, he had to do a favour for me. It was a deal." He said claims, really getting angry now.

"People shouldn't have to be turned into someone, or be forced to be monsters because there brother was dying and he was trying to help him!" Forget his anger- I was not a happy camper right now.

"IT WAS A DEAL!" Klaus strikes back.

"WHAT? YOU COULDN'T JUST HAVE GAVE IT TO HIM?" I ask rhetorically. "DO YOU _ALWAYS_ NEED SOMETHING IN RETURN?!" I yell at him.

I had enough. And before I realized it, my face changed into it's vampire mode, and my hands started to erupt with fire. The flames licked my palms, yet I didn't feel them. I could have sighed at the moment; he just _had_ to push he into anger.

_This is what happens when you make me mad, Klaus!_ I wanted to yell.

Klaus looked at me with horror, as did Damon. Elena walked in and saw me, her face morphing into a replica of the horror that Klaus and Damon's portrayed. I just focused my attention back to ward Klaus, my hands still bursting with fire, and my red eyes surrounded by the spider veins.

I could blame myself for getting this angry

* * *

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10 princess?

**AN: (1) Hi please keep on reviewing I love the reviews okay and please if you don't like the chapter then please review or PM me**

**AN: (2) Heyyy guys! It's lilsis321 :P Hope y'all like the chap.**

* * *

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Damon growled. Wait- what? Kather- OHHHHHHHH. This is _Katherine..._ _not_ Elena. _Wooow_. For the vampire with the most heighten senses I'm pretty stupid, or at least compared to the baby vampire Damon.

Oh well, can't have it all I guess.

I narrow my eyes back on Klaus, as I attempt to cool down. Considering I still have my spider veins and my blood shot eyes, not to mention my fangs going all full terror mode. Luckily for them, my hands stopped spitting out fire.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Klaus yells from across the room, clearly not used to being shown up by anyone, and most likely wouldn't have ever considered it being a little girl like me.

I concentrate and change back to my normal face, turning my attention back to Klaus and glare at him, causing him to flinch a little bit.

"I think we're all wondering the same thing." Damon growls at me. He better watch it, the baby vamp has nothing on me.

"What are you?" Klaus inquires- and quite rudely I might add- at me for my little power show.

"A vampire who has witch powers, and has fire that comes out of her hands when she get angry, duh." I say with a flip of my brunette hair

"Are you stronger than me?" Klaus asks, maybe a little scared, maybe a little frustrated.

"I dunno, what do you think?" I question rhetorically as I place my hands on my hips.

"That's not possible." Klaus says indigently.

"Oh, but it _is;_ I'm 3000 years old, and I'm the most powerful thing on earth." I say like a matter of fact

I hear a mocking female laugh in the background. Katherine must think this is humorous. I think I like this chick.

Klaus makes a retard move and attempts to pounce on Katherine. Woooow. All because she laughed. I use my vamp speed and pin him to the wall, holding his throat. I had to strain and reach a tad high considering the height difference bewtween this practically grown man and me; a wee girl.

_"Put your hands up like the ceiling can't hold us" _My ringtone vibrates through the air, alerting me that someone is trying to communicate with me. _Great_ timing.

"Oops that's my phone. One sec." I release my hold on Klaus, and pull my phone out. But of course, Klaus try's to attack Katherine again, so I kinda... tripped him. He landed in a face plant, nose and forehead and all flush with the wood floors. Both Damon and Katherine snickered.

I pick up the latest IPhone and answer the call, not bothering to read the caller ID.

"_Yellow."_

_"¡Hola." _UGH. It's _her_.

_"Qué quieres Savannah?" I sigh._

_("__**What do you want Savannah?")**_

_"No puedo hablar con mi hermana pequeña." _She sounded the fake-est kind of hurt.

**_("Can't I just talk to my little sister?")_**

_"No, no sólo no te odio, tú me odias tanto ha intentado matarme varias veces, ¿qué más quieres"_

**_("No, not only do I hate you ,You hate me so much you have tried to kill me multiple times so what do you want.")_**

_"Bien. sabes que el contrato que tenemos con la familia Rodríguez."_

**_("Fine. you know that contract that we have with the Rodriguez family.")_**

_"Ya hemos tenido antes que yo naciera."_

**_("Ya we have had before I was born")_**

_"Bueno, va a expirar en las próximas semanas y ninguno de nosotros tiene el descaro de ir realmente y tratar de renovar el contrato de la paz tratado cosita."_

**_("Well it's going to expire in the next few weeks and none of us have the nerve to actually go and try to renew the peace contract treaty thingy.")_**

_"Está bien voy a estar allí en los próximos días, pero no espero que me paso un pie en España por no hablar de Barcelona"_

**_("Okay I'll be there in the next few days but do not expect me to step foot in Spain let alone Barcelona.")_**

**_"_**_multa."_

_("__**fine")**_

I pull the phone away from my ear and end the call.

"Who was that?" Damon asks semi-casually, attempting to hide his curiosity.

"My sister." I reply, pursing my lips.

"Don't you hate her?" Damon asks incredulously.

"I know each and every one of you heard that conversation, so we skip the part when you guys ask me what she was saying." I rolled my eyes.

"What was she talking about?" Damon asks. Klaus had tried to ask the same thing but I shushed him with a devilish glare.

"Well a a few years before my oldest brother was born, my parents decided to make a peace treaty with the family they were rivals with."

"The Rodriguez's." Damon clarifies.

"Right." I assure him.

"Okay, did we miss the part where you explain to us what you are, and how you are stronger than me?" And there's Klaus, still stuck on being second place.

"I just explained that to you like 2 minutes ago, Klaus. Get with the program." I tell him as I roll my eyes.

'You can't be stronger than me." How many times do I have to tell this guy? My gosh.

"Fine, then try and stake me. I won't die 'cause I can't." I caught the possibility of murdering me with the same wepon that could end him. "Not even with the white oak stakes." I explain to Klaus.

"Fine. Damon, stake her."

"Why me?" Damon's eyes widened slightly.

"Fine. Katherine stake her." Klaus demands.

"No." I am really starting to appreciate this girls presence; she just stood up to the man who she had been running from for over five hundred years. Takes some guts. Of course this could have to do with the fact that I saved her butt twice already, and have clearly sided with her.

"Then I'll stake you." Klaus declares. Yah no.

"But she's here- Whatever her name is." Hm. I didn't introduce myself yet.

"It's Natasha, Natasha Venus." I give her a smile. There. Now we're properly introduced. Ohhhhh. Um. Oops. I caught Katherine's thoughts, and she had figured out a secret of mine. One that I wasn't quite ready to share.

Both Katherine and Klaus gasp. Oh gawd. Klaus too? Please please please have him not have heard of me.

"What?" Damon says cluelessly.

"You're supposed to be dead." Klaus states with his eyes as wide as saucers. Well, he heard of me.

"People haven't seen you or heard from you in century's." Katherine says, her eyes as large as Klaus's.

"The princess shouldn't be alive." Klaus shakes his head.

"Princess? What is going on here? What are they talking about, Natasha."

"They're..."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	11. Chapter 11 I am dead?

**AN: (1) Sparkles12345- PLEASE REVIEW oh and in this chapter I skipped to where rebecca was here and Stefen had his Humanity and also Klaus know nows about Elena being alive.**

**AN: (2) Lilsis321- heyyy guys! Hope everyone likes the chapter :D**

* * *

"They're right, Damon. I'm the princess of Spain. Am, and always will be." I sigh, with tears forming in my eyes. I force them back, but the pull to ball my eyes out about all of those memories that flooded into my head regarding the reign of my family, and more specifically; my role in it all.

"WHAT?" Damon shouts, obviously appalled that little ol' me was a princess.

"Wait- you're still the princess?" Klaus questions, just as shocked as Damon.

"Yah. I just don't go to Spain- let alone Barcelona- anymore... But I still have have my crown- tiara or whatever you call it." I shrug, attempting to brush this part of my life off. It ended up being as un-succsessful as all of the other times I had tried it.

"By the way; how do you guys know me? I mean- the last time I was in my kingdom.. was literally three _thousand_ years ago." I noticed all of the stairs that I was getting from the group of people surrounding me and explained, looking down at my hands. "Okay, I haven't stepped foot in Spain since I was human." Things got silent for a moment before Katherine smiled softly and added,

"You're known as the most beautiful, sweetest, and _best_ princess that ever lived. Stories come and go." Now it was our turn to give her a look. "And, I was in Spain when you're brothers did the big parade around Spain in memory of you." She motioned with her hands when she said big, to exaggerate how immense this celebration was.

"You have a brother?" Klaus asked, surprised.

"_Brothers._ They run Spain, and _stay_ in Spain- most of time. Same with my older sister."

"Wait- sister? Just how many siblings do you have?" Klaus continues to question me.

"Um, I guess since all of my secrets just spill out you might want to call everyone." Might as well make things easier, I think to myself.

* * *

Within 15 minutes the entire gang was in the boarding house, and I mean _entire_. Alaric arived first, followed by Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, then Elena, and Rebakkah. We spent a good half an hour catching them up on everything.

"Oh. My. _God_. I can't _believe_ I'm looking at Princess Natasha Raria Venus!" Rebakkah exclaims.

"Yah, well it's me. And _please,_ call me Natasha. I haven't been in Spain for three thousand years, so that sounds weird." I tell her, and shake my head lightly as I blink rapidly.

"Wait- you were known as the sweetest princess to have lived... but now you're a bitch." Damon states, as if nothing made sense.

"I know..." It did hurt to hear people tell me that I had changed. But I mean, what can I say? "Lets just say that 3000 years changes you." I mutter, telling him the thought that had filled my head.

"Well! Aren't you going to tell us anything?" Katherine says while motioning to get with the story.

"Oh right, well I was born in Barcelona and I grew up there. Then when I was 11, my mom changed us all into immortal creatures." Who knew how intensely her decision to change us all would impact the world...

"We know that stuff!" Klaus sounded exasperated, like a child who wanted to hear the end of the story before bedtime. "But how did you turn?" Eh. Um. Don't really want to answer that right now... "

And the capital city of Spain is Madrid, _not_ Barcelona, so why did you live there?" Klaus questions, and quite annoyingly, I might add.

"We lived in Barcelona because we wanted to live near the outskirts of Spain, and our house wouldn't fit in Spain." I addressed him as if I was talking to a mere child- which he kind of _was_...

"But how did you turn?"Elena re asks Klaus' first question. You know, the one that I didn't want to answer?

"That I don't want to share." My voice carried out with strength, and the very sound challenged those in the room to question my choice.

"Why not?" Elena asks. What, does she think because she is human that I won't kill her? I might be opposed to it- but hey, she is asking for it.

"Well how would you like to share a story were your own sister kills you out of jealously?"I mutter and shift my stare to the ground.

"Ouch." Damon; forever the ass.

"Is anyone else still have a hard time believing that she is the most powerful thing in the world?" Matt says while motioning to me. I wanted to hug him for changing the subject.

"Well it isn't that hard to believe when you see her with the fire coming out of her hands." Damon reminisces.

"Was it scary?" I ask, curious as to how my show of power effected them.

"Nooo of course not I wasn't scared at all!" Damon gestures outward with his hands with exaggerated opposition. "_Especially_ since fire can kill me, and you could killed a human with your vampire face." Damon says sarcastically with a roll of his icy eyes.

"You should really control your anger you could end up hurting some body." Ahhh, the twit. Klaus the hypocritical retard.

"Your the one talking, you loose your temper if someone calls you a dick." My eyes roll and Damon speaks.

"Ya, but he can't kill the whole earth in 2 seconds. Literally." His words turned serious to wards the end.

"Oh shut up. I didn't hut anyone except for Klaus's ego." I remark in defense.

"So how many dresses do you have?" Caroline asks. Wow- my head hurts from the randomness. I turned to Caroline

"I would need an army to figure that out." I reply with a soft smile

"Any that would fit me." Caroline asks, hopefully

"No... Maybe my sister's, but you would get a severe case of bitchiness, and there would be no way in hell she would let you just waltz away with one... but I can get some made." I reply thoughtfully.

"Thanks."

_Put your hands up like the city can't hold us!_

"Oh! that's my phone" I walk to it, then pick it up.

_"Hola." _I begin.

_hello_

_"Hola."_

_"You can speak in english Adam. I heard from witches that you used a spell to get rid of your Spanish accent."_

_"Ya well not everyone has the patience as you to get rid of the Spanish accent. But still, Spainsh is still easier for me to talk with."_

_"Oh I know it's easier for you, but your Spanish with the american accent hurts my ears. So..."_

_"Fine. When do you want renew the contract." _Ah. There it is. The elephant in the room that I had forgotten about for a moment...

_"I know you know where I am right now. So bring your bitches and the contract. We will renew this shit right now." I say with sass._

_"You're going to regret saying that." _Wow. Fool thinks he can hurt me? BS.

_"What the truth?"_

_"Bye you little bitch, you're going to get it." _He snarled.

_"Bye." _I said pleasantly.

I end the call then look back up everyone's staring at me.

"What?" I say then I feel pain in my chest I knew exactly what was happening. I was dying. That little son of a bitch got witches to stop my heart. Well of course I would wake up someday ... but then again... someday.

* * *

General P.O.V

"I told you I would get you back." Adam smirks from behind the body of the young girl.

"You desiccated her because she called your bitches bitches." Damon all but snarls.

"No, I had to get back at her brother for embarrassing my three thousand years ago." Adam exclaimed, matter-of-factly.

"It was 3000 years ago forget about it and move on!" Caroline shouts.

"Well anyways, call her brothers. I want them to see this." Adam demanded with a sick grin.

"I don't know there numbers." Damon says defiantly.

"Have to do everything myself..." Adam sighs exasperated and Damon crosses his arms around his chest, and his blue eyes flickered to Natasha. The little fireball had been turned into a sister. He began to miss the banter that would carry between them.

Adam calls Natasha's brother James.

_"Hello." James greets._

_"Hi James. This is Adam Rodriguez, you know our contract ended one day ago, so I took it as an opportunity to get back at Silas."_

_"What did you do?" James growls_

_"I don't know. Call your whole family to come to Mystic Falls, and to the Salvatore boarding house."_

_"Fine."_

The call is canceled.

**James, Jason and Savannah come to the boarding house...**

"Oh My god!" Savannah crys while looking her sister's body and tears forming in her eyes.

"What the _hell_ did you do?" Jason growls, turning to Adam.

"I simply put her in a desiccation spell. Why?"

"You son of a bitch! You killed our sister _I will kill you._ I rip off all of your limbs then feed it to you, then rip your heart out after at least a decade of pleas from you to end your pathetic life." Savannah growls menacingly.

James just looks at her sister's body with one tear flowing down his cheek then looks at Adam with nothing but pure hatred burning in his eyes.

* * *

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE FULL OF BULLCRAP AND PLEASE TELL ME AND DON'T WORRY NATASHA IS NOT GONE BUT PLEASE REVEIW**


	12. Chapter 12 you call this a house?

_"You're a dead man." James growls, but before he could look again Adam was gone with a swish. The Venus family put Natasha's young body in a pure diamond casket, and went to Barcelona to mourn over their beloved sister._

**1 week later...**

The Venus family travels back to the boarding house to discuss Natasha's funeral.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you want to take her body back to Barcelona to have her funeral there. You can take the casket." Damon says, with a certain sadness in his clear blue eyes.

"Well, we were going to but we decided that we would have her funeral here, in mystic Falls." Jason informs them.

"What?" Stefan, Elena, Katherine and Damon ask in confused union.

"Look you don't have to come, but were having it in Mystic Falls. Your more than welcome to come." Savannah tells them all, switching her eye contact to each of them.

"Oh, we were going to come to the funeral whether or not it was in Mystic Falls." Katherine assures her, but then asks, "I just don't understand why your having it in Mystic Falls, and not her hometown?"

"We decided on Mystic Falls because she was actually happy here." James turned somber. "You see, my sister builds these unbreakable walls so that no one will get under her skin." He pauses. "_But_, some how she stayed, and that means; You actually _did_ manage to get under her skin. And that right there, says a lot. It means that she actually liked it here." James explains, with a tinge that could only be described as rueful.

"Why? If she didn't like us would she have killed us?" Elena asks, kidding, yet somewhat serious.

"No me sister wouldn't kill a soul." James chuckled. "_Unless_ their was a reason and a good reason." James elaborates, now cautious.

"But we also want to ask you to come to our house in Barcelona a day after the funeral. We'll send some plane tickets." They didn't exactly leave it up for debate after stating the last part.

"Okay... but what about the funeral?" Damon quetsions.

"Oh right! Um... it's not going to be much. We will just bury her then put flowers on her grave stone."

* * *

**Katherine, Elena, Klaus, Damon, Stefen, Jeremy, Alaric, Rebekah, Elijah and Caroline were at the house in Bareclona...**

"HOLY SHIT." Damon says when he sees the house, looking around him in sheer curiosity and amazement.

"You call this a house? This is a state with no people in it! And I mean the biggest state in the USA" Stefan remarks.

"It's pretty big." Jason shrugs, as if the house didn't rival the size of Maine. _**  
**_

"How much power do you have, since your the prince?" Klaus asks, averting his eyes from the huge doors and vast lanscape, and turning to James.

"Um, well, we can kill the whole world and not get blamed for it because, Spain's royal family has the highest status in all of the royal family's in the world." Jason answers, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Any idea why Natasha wouldn't like this life?" Klaus asks to no one in particular.

"She didn't want all the power. All she wanted was to be normal. When she was human she wanted her witch powers gone," Jason scoffed."Natasha didn't want to be princess; she wanted to meet new people and not have them bow down to didn't want people to be cautious of her, she just found that frustrating." He finishes, chuckling.

"Would you like to come in?" Savannah asks politely, speaking for the first time since they arrived.

The group walks in, and stand in awe at the interior of the house. Pure gold, wood beams, and diamond appeared to be the general make-up of this kingdom.

"Glad you like it." Savannah remarks, taking in their stunned expressions.

"Would you like to see Natasha's castle? It's on the left side. Or would you like to go to the living room?" Jason offers.

"We'll see her castle." Damon answers. His mind caught on the whole 'castle' part. Natasha, the little thing that had become alike a little sister to him had a _castle_. A _freaking_ castle.

"You'll see the middle of the kingdom is the public rooms for every family member, and on the sides everyone has their own castle that is connected to the kingdom." James explains, leading them now down a extravagant hallway left.

"Her castle is entirely made up of diamond and wood beams?" Klaus asks, asking the obvious, yet hard to grasp concept.

"Believe it or not, yes." James laughs.

The rest of the evening passed on with a short tour of a section of the home, some amazing lunch, and it ended with everyone returning to their homes.

* * *

**Sparkles12345: hi don't worry this is not the end of the story haha ya don't worry Natasha's coming back new and improved**

**Lilsis321: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, that was ALL me! She had the chapter done a while ago, but I had lots of stuff going on! Hope you guys all enjoyed it, don't forget to do some good ol' R&R-ing!**


	13. Chapter 13 Silas?

_2 months later_

"Klaus," Kol begins. "Who is this 'Natasha' girl who is so called in a desiccation spell?" He put air quotes around her name. "_And_, who is supposedly stronger than us."

"I told you. She is the princess. Natasha Raria Venus." Klaus restates for the thousandth time for his brother.

"Bull crap! She is _not_ alive. Natasha Raria Venus died 3000 years ago along with her parents." Kol defends his point.

"Well she just disappeared. Nobody knew for sure if she was dead. Now we know that she didn't _actually_ die." Klaus explains, keeping is cool.

"I'm techinally dead, actually." A cocky voice interrupts. "Oh and I prefer to be called Natasha."

* * *

**Natasha's P.O.V.**

They all look back and see me.

"You are older." Klaus stutters. I rolled my eyes.

"Well hello to you too, Captain Obvious. But... yeah; on the other side the witches let me age to 17." I finish kinder then I had started with my snide remark.

"Do your siblings know that your alive and older?" Klaus asks, baffled.

"Mmhhmm. They went and bought me a _whole_ new wardrobe, since I'm older." I smile while looking down at my dark blue short shorts with a off the shoulder Lamixx white slouch top and black ballet flats, and twirl around so I can show off the new clothes.

"Mhm." The other man mocked. Better find out who this man is... I delved into his mind. "So; Your the girl who is supposedly stronger than us. Natasha show us what you got." The man- who I now know as Kol- growls.

"Honestly, Kol." I roll my eyes at not only his stupidity, but at the sheer dirtiness that clouded his mind like fog.

"How do you know my name?" Kol asks, slightly taken aback.

"I looked in your head." I say bluntly. I wonder if I should start hiding that from people. Hmmmm. Naw.

"Well anyways, I need a new toy." Kol's eyes raked my body. "You will do. You look hot enough." Kol says while trying to drag me up the stairs. What the heck? Who does this pervert think he is?

"Excuse me, but I am no ones _toy_." I spat. He was starting to get on my nerves. It seems cockiness runs in the family.

"I'm stronger than you, " I added

"Is that so." Kol says, amused.

"Yes." I can play his game.

"Prove it." Well- he asked for it

I slammed his body roughly against the nearby wall, and hold him up by his neck._ Now I don't have to strain since my new height._ I thought, bemused.

"Does that prove my point?" I say while checking my nails on my right hand since my left one was on his throat.

Kol struggles against my grip. How _stupid_.

I hear the rest of Kol's family laughing. Then Esther- I think her name- is try's to use magic to get me off Kol. I can see the scene play perfectly according to plan in her mind. I would release my grip on her beloved son, scream in pain, and drop to to the ground clutching my head. Of course; there was a flaw in her plan. She soon realized this when I didn't do any of that. I felt a tension in the air rise as she tried harder.

"I'm stronger than you Esther, it won't work on me." I told her triumphantly.

"Why not?" Esther sputters.

I release Kol. He is no longer my top priority.

"Because I'm a Venus." I say, pursing my lips.

* * *

Esther gasps in horror.

"But I know, that you knew that I was alive, and the rest of my family. Of course, you used the _same_ spell my mother used to turn me. Only yours was the the latin version my mother wrote." I point out.

"But how come your stronger than me." She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"'Cause my mother did that spell in Spanish. But then she changed the spell to a much less powerful one. After that my mom turned it into a Latin spell... Then burned all of the Spanish spells in hell." I mutter quickly.

"What's the big deal about Spanish spells mother." Rebakkah asks, turning to her.

"They are the strongest type of spells you can perform... but I can't do them. Nor can any other witch; _unless_ they're a Venus." Esther tells her frustrated. "Being Venus is like living in heaven." Esther explains further.

"Excuse me, but that's not true. Power and money are not the only thing that matter in this world." I argue. How can someone like her be so small minded?

"But you can get _anything_ with power. And, being Venus I'm pretty sure you have a pretty wonderful life." Klaus says sternly.

"What are you talking about? Being a Venus messes up your family _so_ much, okay? My family is unfix-able! We will _never_ be a family! All because my mom changed us. And because we're Venus. With power comes hell." I rant spitefully.

"I doubt that." Kol remarks. I whirl on him.

"Really?" I narrow my eyes. "How would _you_ like to have everyone scared of you, and bow down to your feet _every where_ you go."

"I would love that." Klaus says, in a manner that says, 'How do you _not_ love it?'

"Oh I forgot I was talking to a bunch of selfish bastards. My bad." I spat.

"Oh, come on. I saw your kingdom! I saw your _castle_! You lived in _heaven_ because you were a royal. You _have_ to admit that you love it there, and you wouldn't want any other life." Klaus tries to get me to see things his way.

"Honestly? I would have _any_ other life." I murmur.

"You are very ungrateful." Esther remarks snidely.

"Excuse me?" I say then look at Esther.

"You have a family, a beautiful home and you don't care!"

"Ah, well. My family is still as hungry for power as before, and I couldn't give two shits about my house." I throw back.

"Well anyways, I'm going to say 'hi' to the Salvatores." I dismiss myself after given them all a look. I rush to the Salvatore's door. I knock then I see Damon open the door. A smile comes onto my face. It's been a while before I had gotten the chance to bicker with my friend.

"Natasha." Damon states, surprised.

"Yeah! I'm older now. Should look around 17." That smile grows.

"How?" He questions, narrowing his clear blue eyes.

"The witches on the other side let me age." I explain.

"Oh."

"You going to let me in?" I ask after a moment. That's when I realize something is wrong. Really wrong.

"Maybe." He replys, the lets me in with a cocky smile playing on his lips. I round on him as it clicks in my mind.

"Silas ,give up the act I know your not Damon. I'm not stupid." A growl escapes my lips as I meet my brothers/Damon's eyes.

* * *

**Sparkles12345: ooh silas!**

**Lilsis321: Sorry guys! It's been a while :( Hope you guys liked the chapter! Don't forget to review guys!**


	14. Chapter 14 Highschool?

**Sparkles12345 :hey I'm back guys sorry for the long wait my parents like to surprise my and my brother with another vacation :P**

**Review and check out lilsis321 story's there awesome and I think you would like them and Review pleeaasee, I'm getting more immature by the day!**

**Lilsis321 : ... Heyyyy guys :D sorry about the SUPER long wait, I have been awful! Thanks to Sparkles12345 for this awesome chapter, and to her being completely cool about my lack of helpfulness XD Enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

"Guess again, sister." Silas- who I'm guessing is in Damon's body- smirked as he prompt me.

But then... It clicked.

"God, James! What the hell?! Why do you _always_ pretend to be Silas? It's getting old.' I whine, defiantly with my arms crossed over my chest

My idiot brother changes back into his natural self, and retorts,

"It never gets old, Natasha."

Even if I, or the rest of the population had found it as humorous as a genocide, James still laughed at his own joke.

"Where's Damon and the rest of Elena's body guards?" I question, curious as to their whereabouts.

"In the living room." He replies with ease, "You seem so happy here... you know you could come back to Spain and have everything you want." James changes the subject to a worn one. I sighed and explained to him what I had known for centuries.

"_Nothing_ that I want is in our Kingdom, James. Come on, we all know even if I go back none of you going to give a damn any ways." After rolling my eyes, I returned them to my brother.

"Yes, we would." James argued, much alike a petulant child.

"No, James. You wouldn't, because I sat in that _stupid_ living room _all day_ waiting for one of you to play with me, or spend time with me." I grit my teeth. "When none of you showed up, I went to your rooms. You guys told me to get lost. You people, my _siblings_, just _sat_ there and watched while I got hurt. Why on Earth do you think anythings going to change, huh?" Now I'm riled up! Great job, James...

"Natasha-" My brother made an attempt to redeem himself, but I cut him off, sick of it.

"Natasha what?! 'Natasha forgive me?' BS. I should forgive you? No! It's _your_ guy's fault that I'm a Vampire witch, okay?" Even if James had tried to get me to stop, I continued to rant.

"NATASHA!" He finally got me to pause.

"WHAT?" I snapped back harshly.

"Your friends were in the living room... they heard everything."

I look at the Scooby gang as they entered the room, each looking both guilty and curious.

"Okay..." I say in a low voice.

"So... What's up?" I ask in an awkward voice, that matched the situation.

"Your part witch." Jeremy repeats.

"Yeah I kinda just said that..." Slightly confused and annoyed that he had felt the need to repeat that until I remembered his current state. "Oh wait you can't hear..." I say thoughtfully, trailing off.

"I'm not deaf." Jeremy replies stubbornly.

(0(0(00(0(0(0(0(0(0(0(0(00(0(0(0(0(0(0(0(0

"You're close though, no offense." I say, thinking of the vast difference of hearing level between herself and the boy, then, as an after thought added, "Well you and Elena."

"Natasha doesn't have that filter in her brain that makes you think about what your going say... she just says it nice or not. She's a little hollow in the head. Actually, I think she might have Dyslexia." James felt the need to add on, describing my thought process to my friends,

"Thanks brother, you just _made_ my day." I say in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

"Your brother thinks you have Dyslexia." Damon repeats, as if everyone hadn't just heard James' speech about it.

"Yeah." I say slowly, not sure what he was getting at.

"You guys are more messed up then Klaus's family." Damon blurts out.

"We figured." James say in his annoying British accent.

"Any ways I'm going to high school." I inform my freinds and brother, igniting sparks of curiousity among them.

"Really?" Stefen asks surprised, voicing his question.

"Yeah, I'm trying to be normal and not scare away big bad hybrids."I explain.

"Okay... when do you start?" Elena asks, thinking of how it will be with me at school.

"Monday." I respond with a smirk.

"Well then, I'm leaving." James feels the need to inform us all.

"Okay." I shrug in an uncaring way.

James sighs at my lack of concern for him, then leaves.

"Okay so I'll be starting school on Monday, and today's Sunday."

"Right, so what grade are going to be in?" Stefen asks.

"Same as you: grade 12." As planned, I would be attending the same school grade as them.

"Don't you think you'll need to catch up?" Elena inquires, and I scoff.

"Nope. I mean I wasn't _completely_ stupid for 3000 years; I was taught when I was human." I tell her.

"Ya but I'm talking about _american_ studies. It will probably be harder." Elena says, still trying to knock me off my pedestal of awesome kidding I lack in alot of common sense

"I studied in Finland for a couple years, I actually just came back from it. And they're ranked 2nd in the world." I paused for a moment before smirking. "So, I think I'll be fine. America is ranked 14th in the world _BTW._"

**sorry guy's this is such a short chapter the next chapter will be natasha going to High school remember she has never been in a public school so it's going to be interesting**


	15. AN

**Hey so sorry this is not a chapter I 'm soo sorry I haven't updated my school started 2 tweeks ago I've alsready had to do 2 assignment 1 quiz like 50+ math questions so please bear with me and lilsis321 is also very busy with school so please bear with us!**


End file.
